


Broken Shards

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Holly Poly, M/M, One Shot, Post-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: They're picking up the pieces.





	Broken Shards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



Anders closed his eyes and did his best to quiet his breathing, pointedly ignoring the hand that had roughly shoved itself against his mouth a moment or two earlier. As galling as it was to admit it, even to himself, he couldn't blame Fenris for not trusting him to keep utterly silent. It was his fault they were running, after all.

In more ways than one.

The sounds of people running and yelling slowly faded into the distance, and Anders let himself relax a little. After another moment or two, Fenris moved his hand from where it had been resting over Anders's mouth.

Then Fenris glared at him.

It was hard to see in the fading light. The sun had almost disappeared in the distance, and the wooded area they were in made the shadows even deeper. Still, Anders had a lot of practice in reading various shades of "disappointed" and "angry" and "homicidal" on people's faces, and he was pretty sure that the look on Fenris's face was somewhere between "furious" and "ripping people's heart out."

He just hoped it was more towards the "furious" side of the scale. Anders had gotten used to staying alive. He kind of wanted to stay that way, as much as it surprised him sometimes.

"Where's Hawke?" Fenris demanded, thankfully keeping his voice low. Just because the angry mob had passed them by didn't mean there wasn't a chance they could still show back up.

Anders gave him a weak shrug in reply. "I don't know," he said. "He went off by himself, so he wasn't there when they recognized me."

Fenris opened his mouth. Then he closed it, apparently deciding that an almost animalistic growl was a more appropriate response than actually saying anything.

"I'm sure he's fine," Anders said, trying his best to sound like he actually believed what he was saying. "It's Hawke."

He pointedly didn't think of the good dozen or so times back in Kirkwall where Hawke had managed to almost get himself killed the moment they'd taken their eyes off of him. 

Fenris apparently had similar thoughts, because he let out an amused-sounding snort. Then he clearly realized what he'd done and went back to glaring.

Anders held back a sigh. Barely.

"Let's get back to camp," he said, reaching up to tuck a few loose hairs behind his ear. "That's probably where Hawke's heading."

Fenris stared at him for a moment before giving a rough nod. Then, without a word, he started off in the direction of the cave that they'd been calling home the past few nights.

Anders shook his head, an almost fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He and Fenris would never be friends. His and Justice's actions in Kirkwall had guaranteed that. Still, they'd managed to work out something resembling a truce between them in the two years since they'd fled the city. For Hawke's sake, if nothing else.

Neither of them was particularly good at denying him anything.

*

Hawke was waiting for them at the camp. Because of course he was.

"You look horrible," Fenris said flatly as he dropped down beside Hawke in front of the fire. "You should ask the mage to heal you."

Anders rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue as he walked over and pressed his hand against Hawke's back, letting a wave of healing magic flow out of him. Fenris was right, after all. Hawke was covered in red marks that were well on their way to darkening into bruises.

"I have a name, you know," he pointed out. "I've heard you use it before."

Fenris snorted.

Hawke just grinned at them. "Did you two have fun while I was gone?"

"Running for our lives is always fun," Anders said, his voice slipping into a slightly more serious tone than he'd intended. He'd meant for it to come across as teasing. He quickly cleared his throat. "What did you do to yourself, Hawke, jump off a cliff?"

There was a long pause. "How did you know?" Hawke asked, tilting his head.

Anders went still. A few feet away, so did Fenris.

Hawke managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. It quickly turned into a grimace as he clutched at his ribs. Anders immediately moved his hands downward, sending out another burst of magic.

"Serves you right," he muttered under his breath.

Hawke grinned. "It was worth it to see the looks on your faces."

"Very funny," Fenris said. He moved over a bit so that Hawke could lean against him instead of sitting straight up, and Hawke immediately took advantage of it as he slumped a bit.

Anders shook his head and followed Hawke's movement with his hands, keeping contact with him as he sent out another wave of magic. "What did you do?" he asked. "Really?"

Hawke gave him an innocent grin that he didn't believe for a second, but it was enough to let him know that there wasn't a chance in the Void that he'd be getting an honest answer. Anders opened his mouth to complain, but before he had a chance to get a word out, Hawke had pressed his lips against his and was kissing him soundly.

It was a decent way of changing the subject, at least.

Despite his best judgement, Anders leaned into the kiss. He knew damn well that Hawke just didn't want to tell them exactly what he'd gotten himself into, but it was hard for Anders to deny him anything.

For a moment or two, everything was perfect. Then, without warning, the world shifted, and the next thing he knew both he and Hawke were sprawled on the ground.

Fenris raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting. He'd clearly slid over a bit so that he wasn't bracing Hawke's weight, and he seemed fairly pleased by the fact that it had caused Hawke and Anders to lose their balance.

Anders glared at him. "You couldn't have waited another minute?"

"No," Fenris said simply, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as if he was trying to keep himself from smiling.

Hawke grinned from where he was sprawled out underneath Anders. "If you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask."

Fenris snorted, but it was undermined a bit by the fond look he shot Hawke as the man held out his hand towards him. Shaking his head, he reached out and took it.

The next thing Anders knew, Fenris was sprawled halfway on top of him as Hawke yanked him forward with a laugh.

Anders couldn't help but laugh as well, despite the glare that Fenris was aiming at him. It was half-hearted at best, clearly more for show than anything else. Both of them were willing to do a lot to keep Hawke happy.

"I have no idea why I put up with this," Fenris muttered. Then he leaned down and kissed Hawke, pushing Anders to the side slightly as he did.

Anders shifted, his hand moving down to take Hawke's hand.

It was enough. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/settiai)


End file.
